In the telecommunications environment in wireless networks, the average backup power is typically restricted to four (4) hours to be shared among equipment. This limited amount of time leaves no options for load shedding or distributing load to equipment that needs power the most. Currently, power is allocated equally through battery strings to remote radio heads (RRHs). Backup systems use a single direct current (DC) bus for power distribution to the remote radio heads. Equal power distribution is inefficient and causes a shortage in battery backup time for radios with higher capacity. Therefore, a solution is needed that would allow power to be distributed variably.